


Pure Fucking Filth

by funghoul426



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (Slightly), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul426/pseuds/funghoul426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, fuck, harder, you motherfucker."</p><p>"Fucking fuck,"</p><p>"Ah!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Fucking Filth

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i'm so fucking bored.

 

Gerard was on his knees, his hand gripping the headboard and his back so beautifully arched.

 

He was trembling in pleasure as his boyfriend was fucking the shit out of him, and moaning so loud, he was pretty sure their neighbors could hear them from three floors away.

 

"Fuckfuckfuck, Frank! Ah fuck, oh God, it feels so fucking good, ah fuck"

He shouted out as he felt Frank's hand tugging on his bright red locks.

 

"Yeah? You like that?" the other man asked as he slammed his cock particularly hard into his boyfriend's ass. _Such a pretty fucking ass_ , he thought as he slapped lightly Gerard's right buttock.

 

"Mm-hm", Gerard almost sobbed out a reply, bringing a hand down to jerk himself off, whining when Frank slapped his hand way, but gasping in pleasure right after when Frank brought a hand down from his hips to squeeze his balls.

 

The room was full of the sound of skin slapping against skin, Gerard's whorish moans and Frank's occasional grunts.

 

"So thick, Frankie. So fucking big", Gerard whined, his cock leaking and red.

 

Frank's hip snapped up, hitting Gerard's prostate dead-on. Gerard cried out in pleasure.

 

"Fuck, tell me more, tell me how my fat fucking cock feels in your slutty little ass. You're such a cockslut, fuck." Frank massaged Gerard's balls, squeezing them firmly when saying the word _cockslut_.

 

"Ahhhh, Frankie, ah, fuck, it feels, it feels so fucking amazing, so full, stretching my ass so wide, and fucking me _so good_ ", Gerard panted out in between his moans, whining out loud when Frank started building a punishing pace pounding onto his prostate.

 

"Ahhhhh! Frank,Frank,Frank," ,Gerard was screaming in pleasure, his cock leaking faster and faster in Frank's hand, trying to fuck back onto Frank's cock with his trembling legs.

 

Frank grunted out some curse words when Gerard clenched down on his cock, whining about how fucking _thick_ and _long_ it was.

The shorter man grinded the head of his dick onto Gerard's prostate, earning yet another scream from his boyfriend.

 

"I'm, I'm close", Gerard panted out, fucking into Frank's hand, still gripping his cock tight.

 

"Fuck, me too, you want me to come in your ass, right? Make you _leak_ for _days,_ fuck, such a _cumslut."_ Frank squeezed Gerard's cock hard, and smeared the pre-come all over the head with his thumb.

 

Gerard nodded, unable to make his mouth and tongue form out a proper reply, due to his boyfriend's cock fucking _impaling_ him onto it and abusing his prostate.

 

"Fucking say it, whore", Frank rubbed the tip of Gerard's cock hard, but at the same time squeezed hard so Gerard won't be able to come unexpectedly.

 

"Frank, come in me, please! Ah, fuck, pleasepleaseplease, make me drip of your cum for _days,_ so I can always know that I'm _yours,_ that I'm _your slut!"_

Gerard babbled, his vision whiting out on the edge from the pleasure Frank's cock and hand were giving him. At the same time, Frank stopped squeezing his cock, and shoved his index finger next to his cock, moving in and out of Gerard's ass, which resulted in Gerard painting the headboard white with his cum, screaming out Frank's name. God, his voice was going to be so _ruined_ the next morning from all this screaming.

 

Frank fucked Gerard through his orgasm, not stopping when Gerard started whining from his oversensitibility and clenching down hard onto his cock and his finger.

 

"Frank, too much, ah fuck, ah shit", Gerard's eyes were actually tearing up, his ass and basically whole body trembling.

Eventually the feeling in Frank's gut was becoming too much for him, and yanked his finger out of Gerard's abused hole, gripping tight onto Gerard's red locks and pushed in as deep as possible, his head positioned firmly on Gerard's prostate, making Gerard moan.

 

"Ah, shit, yes, Gee, fuck yeah", Frank came deep into Gerard's ass, feeling Gerard's walls squeeze and milk his cock of everything he had to give, and watching Gerard shake as he felt Frank's cum paint his inside.

 

Frank pulled his limp dick out, chuckling as he watched his cum drip out of Gerard's hole, and shoving two fingers in his loose, slutty hole, making Gerard scream out, _"fuck_ no! Ah, don't!"

 

He only rubbed his prostate two or three times before he pulled his fingers back out, and collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes, and felt Gerard lie down next to him as well.

"I'm so not cleaning up right now", Gerard declared.

"Me neither", Frank huffed out.

 

They just curled up with each other, and fell asleep fast, Gerard not even acknowledging how slippery and open his ass felt. They'll just clean up the next morning. Or maybe they won't. Maybe they'll just fuck again and make a _bigger_ mess. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mama, we all go to Hell.
> 
> see ya there, fukkas.


End file.
